<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Молчание by triskelos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824855">Молчание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos'>triskelos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: triskelos<br/>Фандом: Supernatural<br/>Бета:  Geroneja,  JEKINY.<br/>Пейринг: Дин/Сэм<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Спойлеры: Начало четвертого сезона<br/>Ворнинг: Ангст<br/>Дисклеймер: Не мое</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Молчание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Каждое утро – все сначала. Пыльные шторы, солнечные пятна на полу, удивленное: «Сэм?». Будто он каждое утро боится, что Сэм уйдет, исчезнет. Или с трудом узнает его.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сэм подолгу рассматривает свое лицо в зеркале. Последние несколько месяцев узнавать себя все сложнее. Новые морщины, упрямо сжатые губы, колючий взгляд. И главное – что-то неуловимое, непонятное, заморозившее черты его лица, превратив их в злую, жесткую маску. Ведь должно уже было отпустить, оттаять…<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он старается не замечать мелкие странности. Но Дин все чаще застывает во время разговора, прерывает рассказ на полуслове, по несколько минут смотрит в одну точку, не реагируя ни на что вокруг. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Все чаще вскакивает ночью в ужасе и не помнит свои сны. Сэм незаметно царапает свою ладонь короткими ногтями и опять рассматривает свое отражение. Не смотри, не думай, все в порядке, все наконец-то в порядке…<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Днем начинается дождь, и у Дина опять болит голова. Он неуклюже скрючивается на краю кровати и трет виски пальцами. Сэм в такие дни обычно залезает с ногами на кровать, привстает на колени и легко водит кончиками пальцев по затылку Дина, по макушке, пропуская пальцы сквозь его короткие волосы. Когда-то ведь все было наоборот. Когда-то Дин точно так же гладил его виски, помогая прогнать боль. А потом, опрокинув Сэма на кровать, мог часами целовать его шею и шептать на ухо разные глупости, от которых ему становилось жарко до дрожи.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прошел месяц, а он до сих пор не понял, помнит ли об этом Дин. Потому нужно аккуратно, спокойно, вдох-выдох…<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дин расслаблено выдыхает, и Сэм понимает, что боль начала отпускать. Он продолжает гладить его голову, нажимая на определенные точки, помогая облегчить спазм, и несколько раз случайно, по привычке, проводит пальцами по коже за ушами, по линии волос на затылке. Дин закрывает глаза и откидывает голову Сэму на плечо. И на какое-то мгновение ему кажется, что Дин все вспомнил. Но только на мгновение.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Что произошло, пока меня не было? Что с тобой произошло?» - глухо спрашивает Дин.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он произносит это так, словно его не было всего несколько часов. Словно он просто выходил за пивом. Словно Сэму не пришлось хоронить его тело в мокрой, размытой дождем земле.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ничего, все в порядке, - улыбается Сэм и на мгновение обессилено закрывает глаза. – А что?».<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вечером Сэм молча сдвигает их кровати.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Тебе еще не надоели кошмары? – неожиданно зло спрашивает он. – Мне – да. Так будет надежнее. По крайней мере, не буду просыпаться с мыслью о том, что тебя кто-то душит».<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дин лишь пожимает плечами и уходит в ванную.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ночью Сэм просыпается от легкого прикосновения к его плечу. Дин лежит рядом и рассеянно смотрит в потолок.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Сэм.. Сэмми.. Я правда ничего не помню, - шепчет он. – Ни где я был, ни что со мной происходило. Ничего. Никакого ада. Я вообще мало что помню. Будто память сквозь дырокол пропустили. Я даже свои дни рождения… Ты ведь мне веришь? Я стараюсь, правда. Но не получается…»<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сэм до боли прикусывает щеку, стараясь успокоиться. Нельзя. Нельзя его поцеловать. Нельзя провести пальцами по его лицу, такому красивому и растерянному, по носу, по мягким губам, по шее. Нельзя. Он не помнит. Потому он только кивает в ответ.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда Дин переворачивается на другой бок и его дыхание становится размереннее, Сэм осторожно целует его затылок. «Не вспоминай, - просит он про себя. - Не вспоминай. Даже если совсем меня забудешь, не вспоминай».</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>